fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Out Of This World!!
Mario Kart Out Of This World is a game set to release in 2018. It will feature many never before seen or long lost characters, many features from previous games, and even tracks on distant or forgotten planets. It will also feature signature karts for every character, along with karts, bikes, and atvs. It will be sort of a mix between the Mario Galaxy series, and the Mario Kart series. Characters Mario: It was obvious that the series mascot would return. He is a medium weight. Alt skins: Doctor Mario, Fire Mario, Ice Mario, Retro Mario, Tanooki Mario, Hammer Mario, Cosmic Mario, Shadow Mario, Metal Mario, Baby Mario, and Samurai Mario. Luigi: Mario's brother makes a return of course. He is a medium weight character. Alt skins: Doctor Luigi, Negative Luigi, Kitsune Luigi, Chrome Luigi, Baby Luigi, Mr. L, Knight Luigi, and Penguin Suit Luigi. Peach: The princess of the mushroom kingdom makes her royal return. She is a medium weight character. Alt skins: Nurse Peach, Cat Peach, Shadow Queen, Fire Peach, Baby Peach, and Pink Gold Peach. Daisy: The princess of sarasaland is back and sportier than ever. She is a medium weight character. Alt skins: Sports Outfit Daisy, Vampire Daisy, Ice Daisy, Astronaut Daisy, Baby Daisy, and Armored Daisy. Rosalina: The princess of the galaxy returns and plays a huge role in this games storyline. She is a medium weight character. Alt skins: Raccoon Rosalina, Queen Rosalina, Star Spirit Rosalina, Baby Rosalina, and Dark Rosalina. Toad: The loyal servant to princess peach is back in the new mario kart game. He is a lightweight character. Alt skins: Toadsworth, Toadette, Mummy Toad, Poison Toad, Toadbert, and Fire Toad. Captain Toad: A toad explorer who loves to go on adventures across the galaxy. He is a medium weight character. Alt Skins: Captain Toadette, Undead Captain Toad, Captain Toadsworth. Yoshi: A loyal friend to Mario who also shares Mario's love for Kart Racing. He is a medium weight character that later unlocks the Turbo Yoshi. Alt Skins: Boshi, Baby Yoshi, Yarn Yoshi, Yoob. Birdo: A loyal girlfriend to Yoshi who loves to Kart Race. She is a medium weight character that later unlocks the Turbo Birdo. Alt Skins: Yarn Birdo, Baby Birdo, Gray Birdo, Robirdo. Koopa Troopa: A loyal minion to Bowser, who decides to become a kart racer. He is a medium weight character. Alt Skins: Blue Koopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Dark Koopa, Robot Koopa. Dry Bones: An undead relative of the Koopa Troopa, who was once a famous Kart Racer. He has returned from beyond the grave to once again win the championships and finally be at peace. He is Light Weight. Alt Skins: Acid Bones, Para-Dry Bones, Fire Bones, Ice Bones, Dark Bones, Pink Bones. Lakitu: Once just a cameraman for the race, he has joined the race in hopes of getting a bit of fame. He is a Light Weight. Alt Skins: Fishin' Boo, Darkitu, Lakifire, Lakice, Lakithunder. Lakithunder: Lakithunder is a lakitu who became tired of his dad's over protective nature, so he joined the Mario Kart race. He is a Medium Weight. Alt Skins: Fishin' Lakithunder, Darkithunder, Acid Lakithunder, Blizzard Lakithunder. King Lakitu: Lakithunder's dad joins the race in hopes of bringing pride to his species, along with bonding more with his son. He is a Heavy Weight. Alt Skins: Dark King Lakitu, King Fishin' Boo, King Lakifire. Shy Guy: A shy guy who joined the race in hopes of facing his fears. He is a lightweight. Alt Skins: Snifit, General Guy, Lantern Guy, Fat Shy Guy, Fire Guy, Spear Guy. Diddy Kong: A monkey and friend to Donkey Kong. He is lightweight. Alt Skins: Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Mecha Diddy, Shadow Diddy. Donkey Kong: A famous ape who is good friends with Diddy Kong. He is heavyweight. Alt Skins: Funky Kong, Metal Donkey Kong, Eddie (Yeti Donkey Kong), Dark Donkey Kong. Kamek: A magikoopa who has taken care of Bowser since he was young. He is Medium Weight. Alt Skins: Thunder Kamek, Fire Kamek, Plant Kamek, Ice Kamek, Kamella, Kammy. Bowser Jr.: Bowser's bratty son who wants to cause mischief on the race track. He is light weight. Alt Skins: Dry Bowser Jr, Shadow Bowser Jr, Koopalings. Bowser: The king of the koopas himself comes to take revenge on Mario! He is heavy weight. Alt Skins: Dry Bowser, Dark Bowser, Giga Bowser, Bowletta, Meowser. = = Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games